


Oh god, he sleeps NAKED.

by Rin_Salamander



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, My personal apprentice, OH GOD OH FUCK, What's that on my leg, also save Muriel, he's so embarassed, save this poor girl, she doesn't know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Summary: Rin decided to pay a visit to her favorite hermit. Shenanigans ensue?





	Oh god, he sleeps NAKED.

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally based off of a short thread on Tumblr, where I posed a simple question; What if Muriel sleeps naked?  
> Most people agreed that he did, and I jokingly said I wouldn't notice until it was too late. So, I wrote this, with my apprentice, because I thought it was funny.

“I knew I should have left sooner… Shit.” Rin said, tripping in the darkness. She let out an annoyed sigh before getting back onto her feet, summoning some of her magic to light the way.

 

She was on her way to Muriel’s. She didn’t plan to go today- she actually intended on spending the week at the shop, but she just really wanted to see him. So, she packed up and started the trek through the woods.

 

She continued down the overgrown path, spotting some of Asra’s protection charms along the way. She was getting close, thankfully. She stepped out into the small clearing that Muriel’s hut was located in. She let out a sigh of relief when it came into view, and with a flick of her hand, her magic died. 

 

When she got to the door, she pushed it open, not sparing a second though. She practically lived here part time, so she doubted it’d be a problem.

 

She walked into the dimly lit hut, taking in the surroundings as she shut the door behind her. Inanna was curled up on a bunch of furs in front of the mostly burnt out fire, while Muriel was asleep on his bed, many furs draped over him. She smiled to herself, putting her bag down and taking off her boots, setting them neatly by the door.

 

She made her way over to Inanna first, who looked up to greet Rin. Rin kneeled, pressing a kiss to the top of Inanna’s head. “Hey girl.” She whispered. “How long as Muriel been asleep for?” She asked. Inanna’s tail waved back and forth, gently pressing her snout to Rin’s hand. 

 

Rin was happy to shower Inanna in attention for a few minutes, before she yawned. “I’m gettin’ sleepy myself.” She said in a hushed tone. “Do you think Muriel would like some company in that bed?” Rin spoke with a grin. She usually slept in bed with Muriel anyways, it’d be no problem for her to just climb in with him now… Right?

 

“Get some sleep, Inanna.” Rin cooed, placing a final kiss to Inanna’s head, before standing up. She stretched briefly, before making her way over to Muriel’s bed. He faced away from her, still fast asleep.

 

Rin slowly eased herself under the furs, trying not to wake Muriel. Once she was comfortably in, she shut her eyes. She was dozing off when she felt a stir from Muriel, who turned over, draping an arm around her. She opened her eyes, looking to his face. He was still asleep, so he must have just done it on instinct, as that’s normally how they cuddled anyway. 

 

Rin eased herself into it, snuggling herself closed to Muriel, when she felt something pressed against her leg. She halted. Was… Was that what she thought it was?

 

It was at that moment she realized… She couldn’t feel sign of clothing.

 

Rin’s face got hot, as she pulled her legs away. She was at a loss for what to do. Should she try and sneak away? Well, Muriel’s arm around her would make that difficult. Should she wake him? Then he’d just get incredibly flustered, and probably couldn’t sleep the rest of the night.

 

She decided to just wait for Muriel to wake up on his own. 

 

She pulled her legs up against herself, trying to take up as little room as possible. She didn’t know if she should turn over or stay facing him… She decided turning over would probably turn out worse, so she stayed in the position she was in, snuggled against Muriel’s chest.

 

Hours passed, and while she was tired, Rin could never fully fall asleep. She stayed in a half asleep state until the sun broke through the windows, and she felt movement. This was going to be interesting.

 

She felt the arm over her tighten around her, pulling her closer. She opened her eyes, looking at Muriel's face. His eyes were still closed, and he was making low sounds deep in his throat, before a quiet ‘good morning’ escaped his lips.

 

Rin stayed quiet, not sure what to do. At the lack of response, Muriel finally opened his eyes. He seemed confused at first, as to why Rin was giving him a wide eyes look, but then he realized. His face was so red, he looked sunburned.

 

“W-When did you get here?” He stuttered out, pulling himself away, being sure to keep the furs over his modesty.

 

“Uh… Sometime just after sundown yesterday.” She answered. Muriel looked  _ horrified _ .

 

“And you’ve been in bed with me… All night.” 

 

“Yeah… Pretty much.” Rin chuckled awkwardly. “You already had your arm around me when I noticed, uh…” Rin gestured awkwardly to Muriel’s lap. “ _ That _ .” The expression on Muriel’s face was, honestly priceless. His mouth hung open, as he was trying to find words.

 

“Did… Wh…” Muriel looked away.

 

“If you’re asking if I touched it, I tried not to, but-”

 

“ _ But?” _ Muriel met Rin’s eyes again.

 

“It was already pressed against my leg when I noticed!” A look of utter horror passed over Muriel’s face at that. Oops, she probably should have just pretended that didn’t happen.

 

“Y’know, I’m gonna wait outside. You get dressed, and uh… If you want to pretend this never happened, we can.” Rin said, getting up and out of bed. Inanna got up from her spot, going to the door eagerly. Her and Rin went outside, and once the door was closed, Muriel put his head in his hands, letting out a shaken sigh.

 

He eventually got dressed and allowed the girls back in, though his face was still slightly red.

 

“So… Breakfast…” Muriel spoke. Rin tried to hide her smile behind her hand. 

 

“Yeah... I’ll help!” She smiled. Today was gonna be an…  _ Interesting _ day, she thought to herself.


End file.
